Confession of Love
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [Oneshot] [NCT] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong] "Sudah menemukan cara untuk menembak?". Untuk ikut meramaikan event #JaeYongSpreadLove. Warn! YAOI. AU. Typo(s). OOC(s). Abals. DLDR! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Confession of Love**

JaeYong

Jaehyun x Taeyong

Untuk ikut meramaikan event _**#JaeYongSpreadLove**_

NCT © SM Entertaiment

 _Warn! YAOI. AU. Typo(s). OOC(s). Gajels. Abals._

.

* * *

"Jadi―" Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu menyesap susu pisangnya, sedotan kecil masih ada di antara celah bibirnya, "Sudah menemukan cara untuk menembak?"

Orang yang diajak bicara menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian menggeleng.

Doyoung, nama pemuda berambut _orange_ tadi, sepertinya tak terlalu kaget dengan jawaban yang ia dapat. Melihat dari gelagat temannya yang sedari tadi terkapar di meja dengan _mode_ galau, ia bisa menebak jawabannya sebelum bertanya.

"Ya sudah," katanya, "Mati saja sana."

Tubuh itu dibuat duduk tegak. "Kau temanku bukan sih, _hyung_?" Jaehyun, nama pemuda satunya, tiba-tiba sangsi. Pasalnya ia kini sedang _dilemma_ dan temannya itu bukannya membantu malah menyuruhnya mati. _Teman macam apa…_

Doyoung memutar mata, jengah tentu saja. Kenapa Jaehyun malah membawa-bawa _status_ pertemanan mereka? Apa pemuda itu lupa siapa yang selalu bermain bersamanya sejak dia masih memakai popok?

"Aku hanya sudah tak punya kata-kata untukmu, Woojae." Doyoung serius dengan hal ini, ia sudah tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Sebagai teman ia sudah membantu memberi saran semampu yang ia bisa, tapi Jaehyun sama sekali tak mendengarnya. Kalau sudah begitu ia bisa apa? "Jujur saja, aku tidak tahan melihatmu galau setiap hari karena memikirkan cara untuk menembak seseorang. Sebentar lagi ujian, demi Tuhan."

"Aku tidak akan segalau ini jika orang yang akan aku tembak itu bukan Lee Taeyong!" Jaehyun terlihat hampir frustasi. Ia bahkan menjambaki rambut hitam cepaknya sebelum menyentuhkan wajahnya ke permukaan meja. Tingkahnya memang selalu berlebihan dan dramatis begini jika mereka membahas pujaan hatinya.

 _Alasan basi_ , pikir Doyoung. Ia sudah bosan mendengar kalimat itu, sesuatu yang selalu digunakan Jaehyun untuk membalas perkataannya.

Lalu memang kenapa jika orang itu Lee Taeyong?

―Pemuda yang ketampanannya sudah diketahui seluruh siswa sekolah mereka, yang bahkan dijuluki sebagai jelmaan karakter _anime_ dunia nyata, juga merupakan mantan presiden sekolah dan anggota _club dance_ yang terkenal mempunyai kemampuan _rap_ luar biasa, namun tetap termasuk dalam sepuluh besar ranking pararel di angkatannya. Sekaligus, pemuda yang mempunyai _fans_ sebanyak hampir setengah dari murid di sini―

 _Kenapa memangnya jika orang itu Lee Taeyong?_

"Sudah kukatakan. Kau hanya perlu datang padanya, bilang jika kau menyukainya. Lalu semuanya selesai." Kenapa temannya itu senang sekali membuat dirinya sendiri repot? Doyoung selalu heran dengan kepribadian Jaehyun yang satu itu. "Caranya tidak penting, yang penting maksudmu tersampaikan," lanjutnya. Seingatnya Doyoung sudah mengatakan hal ini pada Jaehyun hampir― _seratus kali?_ Sampai bosan rasanya.

"Mudah bagimu berkata begitu, _hyung_." Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya, cemberut, "Tapi _aku_ yang akan melakukannya. _Aku_ pemeran utamanya di sini, dan _bagiku_ semuanya tak _semudah_ itu."

Doyoung berdecak. Kembali menyeruput susu pisanganya. "Kenapa? Karena kau ingin membuat _tuan puteri_ mu itu terkesan?"

"Tentu saja!" Jaehyun tak harus berfikir untuk menjawab yang satu itu, ia sudah bilang ia takkan segalau ini jika orang yang akan ia tembak bukan Lee Taeyong. "Aku hanya harus menemukan cara agar pernyataan cintaku nanti bisa berkesan dan ia mau menerimaku. Kau tahu sendiri berapa banyak orang yang menyatakan perasaan padanya setiap hari kan?" tanyanya.

Doyoung mengangguk saja. _Mari-katakan-cinta-pada-Lee-Taeyong_ seakan sudah menjadi totonan biasa di sekolah itu setiap hari. Entah sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai di depan kelasnya, pada jam istirahat di kantin, koridor, belakang sekolah, setelah sekolah selesai di depan ruang OSIS atau gerbang sekolah, dan bahkan Doyoung pernah mendengar ada yang nekat pergi ke rumahnya di malam hari.

Tapi meski begitu, tak ada satupun pernyataan cinta yang pemuda Lee itu terima. Ty―begitu panggilan akrabnya―masih sendiri dan setahu Doyoung, lagi-lagi dari rumor yang beredar, ia juga sedang tidak _dekat_ dengan siapapun.

"Terserahmu lah." Lagi. Doyoung sudah kehabisan kata. Temannya itu kadang tak sadar diri, karena sesungguhnya dirinya juga cukup popular, banyak orang yang dengan senang hati menjadi pacarnya, tapi sayang ia terlalu ter _obsesi_ pada Taeyong. Doyoung bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak berjalan ke luar kelas. Tapi masih sempat berbalik, tersenyum jahil dan berkata untuk menggoda Jaehyun, "Asal jangan bunuh diri saja jika nanti _tuan puteri_ mu itu keburu lulus dari sini dan mendapat kekasih lain."

"YA, DOTTOKI- _HYUNG_! JANGAN MENDOAKAN SEPERTI ITU!"

.

* * *

Jaehyun cemberut, dan cemberutnya sama sekali tak kunjung hilang bahkan sampai jam pelajaran selesai dan kelas bubar. Perkataan sahabat baiknya, Doyoung, saat istirahat tadi membuatnya semakin galau―benar-benar tak membantu, _sialan_. Kata-kata itu malah terus berulang di kepalanya seperti kaset rusak. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika nanti pujaan hatinya menggandeng wanita atau pemuda lain selain dirinya. Sungguh, lebih baik Jaehyun mati saja.

"Bagaimana kau bisa fokus ujian jika perasaanmu masih kacau begini, Jung Jaehyun?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Terhitung hanya tersisa tiga bulan lagi sampai ujian kenaikan dilaksanakan dan ia masih seperti ini. Jaehyun menghela nafas berat.

Teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya pun sampai bertanya padanya apa dia baik-baik saja, yang tentunya hanya ia balas dengan anggukan dan senyum kecil. Bohong sekali jika ia berkata dirinya baik-baik saja.

Tidak. Jung Jaehyun sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Ia jauh dari kata baik-baik saja sekarang.

Apalagi setelah ia melihat dua sosok yang tengah berbicara di ujung koridor sepi yang ia lewati untuk sampai ke lapangan basket untuk kegiatan _club_ sepulang sekolah.

Lee Taeyong. Dan― _seorang gadis?_

Mereka terlihat sedang berbicara hal serius dan melihat gadis itu yang dengan berani menggenggam tangan Taeyong, meski coba dilepaskan pemuda itu, membuat Jaehyun seketika paham apa yang sedang terjadi.

 _Pernyataan cinta lainnya untuk Taeyong di hari ini._

Tangan Jaehyun perlahan terkepal dan pandangan matanya tiba-tiba menggelap saat melihat gelagat gadis itu yang dengan kurang ajar mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taeyong, meski pemuda yang bersangkutan memalingkan wajahnya dan mencoba mendorongnya menjauh. Terlihat sekali jika pemuda Lee itu merasa tidak nyaman.

"Taeyong _-sunbae_!" Jaehyun berjalan mendekat. Ia tahu harusnya ia tak perlu ikut campur tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya ingin membuat kedua orang itu berpisah secepatnya.

Bisa Jaehyun lihat jika orang yang ia panggil terkaget, lalu memandangnya bingung. Begitu juga dengan gadis di depannya, yang kini ia tatap tajam. Son Seungwan―adalah tulisan yang ada di nametagenya. _Jaehyun akan mengingat nama itu_.

"Jaehyun… _kan_?"

Jaehyun tak punya banyak kesempatan untuk bisa dekat-dekat dengan kakak tingkatnya itu. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka saat masa pengenalan lingkungan sekolah (Jaehyun mulai menyukai Taeyong sejak saat itu), ia hanya bisa bertemu beberapa kali dengan _sunbae_ nya (karena ia hanya berani menatapinya dari kejauhan). Itupun hanya sekedar berpapasan di koridor atau saat Taeyong menghampiri seniornya di _club_ basket, Johnny.

Jadi, saat Taeyong menyebut namanya, meski dengan ragu-ragu, Jaehyun merasa sangat bahagia. Karena pujaan hatinya itu mengingat wajah dan bahkan namanya.

 _Dia dinotis!_

 _Mama, Jaehyun dinotis!_

Jaehyun mengangguk, sebelum bertanya dengan grogi. " _Sunbae_ … apa _sunbae_ sedang sibuk?"

"Ya. Kami sedang bica―"

" _Ah,_ tidak-tidak. Kami sudah selesai. Kenapa?" Taeyong memotong cepat.

Jaehyun bisa melihat gadis Son itu cemberut, tapi memilih tak mempedulikannya. Karena demi Tuhan, sosok yang jauh lebih indah (yang selalu ia mimpikan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak) kini juga berada di depannya, hanya berjarak dua langkah jauhnya.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku bicara denganmu, _sunbae_?"

"Tapi―"

"Baiklah. Ayo."

Sekali lagi perempuan Son itu hendak protes, tapi Taeyong sudah lebih dulu mengiyakan dirinya. Menarik serta tubuh Jaehyun dengan memegang tangannya ( _skinship pertama mereka!_ ) untuk segera menjauh dari sana. Meninggalkan sang gadis malang yang menatap mereka dengan ekspresi tak percaya yang jelas terbentuk di wajahnya, begitu ia lihat.

Jaehyun tertawa jahat dalam hati.

 _Haha. Rasakan._

.

* * *

Jika orang bertanya hari apa ini, maka Jaehyun akan menjawab ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

Taeyong tak melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Jaehyun saat pemuda itu menariknya hingga sampai ke area yang lebih sepi, menjauhi tempat sebelumnya. Beruntung karena Taeyong berjalan di depannya, sehingga senyum idiot Jaehyun tak bisa ia lihat.

Jaehyun sibuk memandangi siluet pujaan hatinya itu dari belakang, sehingga dirinya dibuat kaget saat Taeyong berbalik tiba-tiba. Jaehyun berani bersumpah ia sampai lupa caranya bernafas saat melihat wajah _cantik_ itu begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Terimakasih banyak telah menolongku barusan." Sebuah ekspresi lega terlihat jelas di wajah Taeyong, berbanding terbalik dengan Jaehyun yang diam-diam merasa kecewa karena pegangan di tangannya terlepas.

" _A-ah_ , tidak apa-apa, _sunbae_. Aku kira akan sangat tak nyaman berada di posisi seperti itu. Jadi, yah, eum, aku merasa harus datang." Jaehyun berbicara sambil memegang bahunya kikuk. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa grogi tanpa alasan. Persetan dengan tips-tips dari buku "Bagaimana agar terlihat cool di depan pujaan hati" yang selalu ia baca.

"Kau benar. Tadi itu memang sangat tak nyaman." Taeyong menghela nafasnya, mencoba merilekskan bahunya. Lalu tersenyum kecil, "Sekali lagi terimakasih, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun membatu. Dan itu karena dua alasan. Satu, karena demi apapun senyum Taeyong itu manis sekali. Dan kedua, _sekali lagi_ namanya di sebut.

Jaehyun hanya bisa merespon dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Lalu sunyi untuk beberapa saat.

Jaehyun tak mengira akan bertemu dengan Taeyong, karena jika ia tahu tentu ia akan mempersiapkan semuanya. Mulai dari apa saja yang mau ia katakan, sampai apa yang ia kenakan.

Sempat terlintas di pikirannya untuk melakukan apa yang selalu Doyoung sarankan padanya. Menembak Taeyong, berkata jika ia menyukai pemuda itu, sekarang juga. Tapi ternyata itu jauh lebih sulit dari bayangannya.

Jaehyun berdehem, " _Sunbae_ mau pulang?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Aku mau pulang setelah ini. Kau?"

"Aku―" _sebenarnya_ _ingin mengantarmu pulang, baby_. "―ada latihan basket."

"Baiklah. Kita berpisah di sini?"

 _Bagaimana caranya kita berpisah jika kau dan aku bahkan belum sempat menyatu?_

Jaehyun mendesah, mengangguk dengan tak rela, "Baiklah, _sunbae_. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Kenapa kau membuat ekspresi seperti itu?" Taeyong tertawa kecil, melihat ekspresi kecewa Jaehyun barusan. "Dan jangan panggil aku _sunbae_. Panggil saja _hyung_ , oke?" lanjutnya.

Jaehyun mengerjap, " _Hyung_?"

"Ya. Hyung. S _unbae_ terdengar aneh." Taeyong kembali tersenyum kecil, melambai padanya sambil lalu. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Jaehyun."

"Sampai jumpa―" Jaehyun tersenyum sumringah, tak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdetak begitu keras saat itu, yang jelas ia tahu kata selanjutnya akan terasa begitu pas di lidahnya, "―Taeyong- _hyung._ "

.

* * *

Jaehyun berfikir keras malam itu.

Jauh, jauh, jauh, jauh, jauh lebih keras dari biasanya.

Ia sedang tak mengerjakan tugas atau apa, persetan dengan dua set latihan Matematikanya yang meminta jawaban. Naasnya buku itu teronggok tak tersentuh di meja. Ia sedang tak berniat untuk mengerjakan apapun saat ini, selain mencari cara yang cocok untuk menembak. Ia tak bisa menunggu lama lagi untuk membuat Taeyong menjadi miliknya.

Jaehyun bergerak-gerak di kursi putarnya, tangannya memegang pensil.

Ia sudah menelpon Doyoung tak lama tadi, dan saran temannya itu masih sama tak membantunya. Ia sudah mencoba membuat lagu, namun belum sampai lima menit kemudian ia menyerah (suaranya memang bagus tapi ia tak sanggup jika harus membuat lagunya sendiri dengan keaadannya seperti sekarang). Ia juga sudah mencoba membuat surat cinta, seperti saran dari Kun―yang semuanya kini menjadi gulungan-gulungan kertas yang mengotori lantai kamarnya.

Atau haruskah ia membeli bunga? Coklat?

"Aku bisa gila!"

Jaehyun benar-benar bisa gila jika seperti ini terus.

Doyoung benar, masalah perasaannya ini harus ia selesaikan terlebih dulu sebelum ia bisa fokus pada ujiannya. Sialan, kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat? Tak terasa hanya tinggal tiga bulan lagi ujian kenaikan, dan itu artinya kurang dari waktu itu juga ia bisa berada satu sekolah dengan pujaan hatinya. Taeyong sudah kelas tiga, dan akan lulus tahun ini.

Jika ia begini terus, Taeyong benar-benar akan pergi sebelum ia benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya. Dan ia mungkin takkan punya kesempatan lagi. Dan berakhir dengan menyesal seumur hidup.

Jaehyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas buku latihan buku Matematika-nya. Matanya memandang tugasnya yang berupa soal mengenai operasi aljabar.

" _Ah_!"

Lalu seperti mendapat sengatan listrik, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terlonjak. Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirnya sebelum ia mengambil sebuah kertas kosong dan mulai menulis di atasnya.

.

* * *

"Senyummu mengerikan."

Doyoung benar-benar tak tahu jika Jaehyun bisa membuat senyuman seperti itu sebelumnya. Senyuman yang sepertinya merupakan perkawinan silang dari senyum idiot, senyum mencurigakan yang sarat akan sesuatu, dan ditambah sedikit dengan seringai mesum.

"Terserah," katanya, "Cepat hubungi Taeil _-hyung_."

"Sebentar, Woojae. Dia tidak mengangkat telponnya." Doyoung memutar matanya. Apa pemuda itu tak lihat ia _sedang_ menelpon sekarang?

Hari ini akhirnya datang.

Hari dimana Jaehyun, _akhirnya_ , mau melakukan misinya yang kurang lebih seperti 'ayo-jadikan-Lee-Taeyong-milikku' setelah menahan diri sejak lama.

Doyoung penasaran dan ingin bertanya mengenai rencana menembaknya―yang katanya _brillian_ itu. Tapi Jaehyun sepertinya lebih ingin membuatnya mati penasaran. Karena bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah tersenyum _aneh_. Kemudian memaksanya untuk menghubungi sang kekasih yang kebetulan cukup dekat dengan Taeyong untuk ikut berkonspirasi dengannya.

"Woojae," panggil Doyoung, "Aku bukannya mau menakut-nakutimu atau apa."

" _Hum_?"

"Tapi kau―" Doyoung menahan dirinya untuk sesaat, "Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan diri jika Taeyong, _eum_ , tak menerimamu?"

Jaehyun diam. Kemudian menggeleng.

Ia ta pernah memikirkan yang satu itu…

Doyoung tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. " _Ah_ , lupakan. Kau hanya harus mencobanya. Tak ada yang tahu hasilnya jika kau tak mencobanya, _kan_?"

Dan dengan itu senyum Jaehyun kembali. "Kau benar, _hyung_."

Tak lama setelah itu sambungan terhubung. Dan setelah Doyoung berbicara sebentar dengan kekasihnya, ia memberikan ponsel itu pada Jaehyun. Entah kenapa tapi Jaehyun tiba-tiba saja merasa berdebar-debar saat mengambil alih ponsel itu. Tangannya sampai dingin.

"Taeil- _hyung_. Boleh aku minta bantuanmu?"

.

* * *

Taeyong keheranan saat ia keluar dari perpustakaan.

 _Kemana Taeil?_

Seingatnya pemuda Moon itu tadi hanya izin untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar, setelah berhasil memaksanya mencarikan sebuah buku yang _katanya_ sangat ia butuhkan di perpustakaan. Tapi meski Taeyong sudah mencari-cari ke setiap sudut perpustakaan, buku yang dimaksud sama sekali tak ketemu. Bahkan sampai perpustakaan sekolah tutup, buku maupun orang yang sedang mencarinya tak juga kunjung Taeyong temui.

"Merepotkan saja," keluhnya.

Taeyong melepas kacamatanya dan memijat pelipisnya sejenak, sebelum memakainya kembali. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat.

Dan tiba-tiba saja telah merasa dibodohi saat pesan balasan masuk ke ponselnya.

 _Maaf, Taeyong. Aku pulang duluan. Aku baru ingat jika aku punya buku itu di rumah._

"Sialan," umpatnya dengan jengkel. Memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana. Tahu begitu ia pulang saja. Waktunya yang berharga bisa ia gunakan belajar untuk ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk perguruan tingginya yang hanya tinggal beberapa bulan.

Taeyong membawa langkahnya kembali ke kelas. Suasana sekolahnya sudah benar-benar sepi. Hanya tinggal segelintir orang yang masih berkeliaran di kawasan sekolah. Selain karena ini sudah termasuk sore, besok juga sudah memasuki _weekend_. Dan artinya, libur.

 _Akhirnya_ , batin Taeyong.

Setidaknya besok ia juga akan libur mendapatkan pernyataan cinta.

Taeyong menggeleng-geleng. Mengingat kelakuan-kelakuan aneh orang-orang yang mengaku menyukai dirinya. Ia merasa senang, tentu saja. Tapi jika ia mendapatkan pernyataan seperti itu secara rutin, mau tak mau ia merasa tak nyaman juga. Karena sungguh, ia merasa tak enak saat menolak mereka semua. Tapi bagaimana? Ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang lain, dan masih menunggunya sampai sekarang.

"Lupakan saja," gumam Taeyong.

Ia kembali bergulung dengan pikirannya di sisa perjalanan. Begitupun saat ia masuk ke kelasnya yang sudah kosong melompong, hanya ada satu orang lain di kelas, dan ia tak terlalu berniat untuk sekedar mengangkat wajah, dan melihat _siapa_ itu.

" _Hyung_!"

Taeyong tersentak.

"Jaehyun?" panggilnya.

Sosok tinggi dengan kulit putih dan senyum ber _dimple_ nya yang khas. Benar-benar Jaehyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Taeyong bertanya bingung, membalik arah tujuannya yang tadinya menuju bangkunya untuk mengambil tas, menjadi ke arah Jaehyun yang berdiri di samping meja guru _,_ berhenti tepat di depan pemuda itu.

Jujur ia cukup kaget dengan kehadiran sosok itu. Bukannya mereka baru saja bertemu kemarin? Apa Jaehyun memerlukan sesuatu darinya?

Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya, "Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun tak menjawabnya. Melainkan memberikannya spidol _whiteboard_ yang ada di tangannya.

" _Huh_?"

Taeyong benar-benar tak mengerti, tapi tetap menerima benda itu.

Jaehyun tersenyum kemudian, dan Taeyong tak sempat berkata apa-apa lagi saat pemuda itu menariknya tepat ke depan _whiteboard_ yang baru ia sadari jika terdapat sebuah tulisan di sana.

Sekali lagi, Taeyong memandang bingung Jaehyun. Ia tak mengerti.

Tapi Jaehyun masih tersenyum dan membisu tak menjawabnya. Memberinya isyarat dengan gerak tubuhnya, yang Taeyong artikan agar dirinya untuk memahami tulisan di _whiteboard_ itu.

.

(Sederhanakan pertidaksamaan berikut)

9x – 7i (lebih besar) 3 (3x – 7u)

.

"Kau―ingin aku mengerjakan itu?"

Jaehyun mengangguk.

Taeyong masih mencoba memahami semuanya. Alisnya terangkat tinggi. Itu hanya pertidaksamaan biasa. Taeyong tentu bisa menyelesaikannya dengan mudah. Yang tak ia mengerti adalah _kenapa_ Jaehyun memintanya mengerjakan soal seperti itu. Apa Jaehyun memintanya untuk mengajarinya?

Jaehyun yang melihat Taeyong hanya terdiam lama sambil memandangi papan tulis, mengambil spidol di tangan _hyung_ nya itu. Membukakan tutupnya dan memberikannya kembali, sekaligus mengangkat tangan Taeyong yang tengah memegang spidol itu ke papan tulis.

"Kau benar-benar tak mau mengatakan sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Jaehyun menggeleng. Menunjuk tulisan papan tulis, secara tak langsung menyuruhnya untuk mulai mengerjakan.

"Baiklah-baiklah."

Taeyong akhirnya menyerah. Mencoba menuruti apa kemauan pemuda itu saja.

 _Bahkan anak junior high bisa mengerjakan soal seperti ini,_ pikir Taeyong. Ia mulai menuliskan jawabannya di bawah soal tadi.

 _Kalikan―_

 _Coret―_

 _Dibagi―_

Selesai.

Lalu ap―

 _Tunggu!_

"Ini…" Taeyong benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia menatap lekat jawaban akhirnya, ia tak terlalu bodoh untuk memahami maksud dari tulisan itu. Ia berpaling pada Jaehyun. "Jaehyun kau―"

Jaehyun mengangguk. Dengan gugup kembali memegang bahunya. Samar, tapi Taeyong bisa melihat sapuan merah muda samar di wajahnya.

"Taeyong- _hyung_ , maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Satu detik.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

Dan disusul detik-detik berikutnya.

Jaehyun bahkan sampai merasakan dingin yang perlahan mengaliri tubuhnya, wajahnya juga perlahan pias. Was-was menunggu jawaban dari Taeyong. _Apa dia akan ditolak? Mama, apa anakmu yang tampan ini akan ditolak?_

Taeyong _masih_ memandangnya lekat―tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun selain kaget dan tak percaya. Semakin lama Jaehyun merasakan sesuatu di dalam sana semakin berdentum tak menentu, ia seperti sedang menaiki roller coaster. Perutnya juga melilit aneh.

" _Hyung_ ―"Jaehyun tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Taeyong malah berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya. Membuat Jaehyun seketika mencelos. " _Hyung_ maaf aku―"

"Diam."

Jaehyun menutup rapat mulutnya seketika.

Taeyong merobek selembar kertas dari salah satu bukunya dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana dengan spidol.

Kini giliran Jaehyun yang memandang Taeyong dengan bingung. Bahkan sampai Taeyong kembali kehadapannya dan memberikannya kertas dengan tulisan yang ia buat barusan.

.

128akar(e980+88)

.

Itulah yang tertulis di sana.

" _Hyung_ , apa ini?" Jaehyun tak punya ide mengenai angka-angka di kertas itu.

"Lipat."

Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya, memastikan apa yang ia dengar barusan. " _Huh_?"

"Lipat kertasnya menjadi dua, Jung Jaehyun," katanya. "Lipat dari atas ke bawah."

Jaehyun mengangguk patuh. Meski ia harus menelan ludah gugup saat melakukannya.

Kertas itu pun terlipat.

Dan Jaehyun tak cukup bodoh untuk mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Hyung ini―" Jaehyun memandang tulisan di kertas itu dengan tak percaya, sebelum mengangkat wajahnya memandang Taeyong yang masih memasang tampang datarnya. " _Jawabanmu_?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Menurutmu?"

Jaehyun memandang sosok di depannya lama. Sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di wajah Taeyong. Dan seakan menular, Jaehyunpun membentuk senyum di bibirnya, yang semakin lama senyumannya semakin lebar.

Ia bahagia.

Benar-benar bahagia.

" _HYUNG_!"

Dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk membawa sosok itu dalam pelukannya.

Memeluknya erat dan berjanji takkan melepaskannya lagi.

"Bodoh." Taeyong memukul bahu Jaehyun. Berusaha merajuk tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. "Kukira kau tidak akan pernah menembakku."

.

* * *

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 _Lalalalala~ Happiness!_

 _Misi, izin mau ikut spam Oneshot JaeYong setelah sekian lama. Wkwk._

 _Ceritanya mau sok sokan bikin Math for Love gitu, tapi ya…. gagal (emoticon lempar meja)_

 _Ada yang ga ngerti? Emang agak absurd sih. Tapi coba deh dicobain dulu. Yang menyederhanakan itu sama yang tulisan dilipat itu. Jika sukses beritahu di kotak review ya. Hahaha._

 _Atau nyerah? Wkwkwk. Bisa di next aja._

 _Sekian._

 _Kritik saran ditunggu―_

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO~**_

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Kira-kira bagaimana mereka, ya?"

"Siapa?"

"Jaehyun dan Taeyong maksudku."

"Oh."

Doyoung memukul kekasihnya itu dengan kesal. Kenapa responnya pendek begitu _sih_?

"Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja, sudah jadian dan sedang melakukan _sesuatu_ sekarang."

" _Huh_? Sesuatu seperti apa maksudnya?" Doyoung tak pernah paham dengan kalimat tak jelas yang selalu kekasih bermarga Moonnya itu katakan.

Taeil tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir kekasih _bunny_ -nya. Menikmati saat-saat semburat merah halus perlahan menghiasi pipi di wajah menggemaskan itu. "Seperti itu," katanya.

" _YA_!"


	2. Chapter 2

(Sederhanakan pertidaksamaan berikut)

9x – 7i (lebihbesar) 3 (3x – 7u)

9x – 7i (lebihbesar) 9x – 21u

– 7i (lebihbesar) – 21u

– i (lebihbesar) – 3u

i (lebihkecil) 3 u

 **I Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

128akar(e980+88)

(Lipat kertas menjadi dua dari atas ke bawah)

 **I Love You Too**


End file.
